Problem With Authority
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: Mickey hates being told what to do. Just a random little Gallickey. I am in love with it. I wrote it at like 4am. Reviews would be excellent.
1. Chapter 1

**Problem With Authority  
**Gallickey  
I am making no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.

Mickey hates being told what to do.

When he still showed up at school teachers told him what to do; Mickey told them to fuck off.

Before his mom split, she told him what to do; he ignored her.  
When His dad wasn't locked up or passed out, he told Mickey what to do; Mick wasn't suicidal so he _always_did what Terry said.

Iggy, Joey and Nickey told him what to do; sometimes he ignore them, earning a punch to the gut.

Cops and juvie gaurds told him what to do; Mick flipped them off and did what he wanted.

Mandy told him what to do; but she always had some excuse as to why she couldn't do it herself. Most of the time he did what she told him, he always complained about it. If Mickey didn't do what she told him to do, she bitched for hours, and threw things at his head. So in the end it was easier to just do what she wanted.

Mickey properly met Ian Gallagher for the first time when the stupid red-head woke him up with a tire iron. Mick told Ian waht to do and he listened. Mickey liked having the power to make Ian do what he wanted. He told Ian how to fuck him. How to suck him. And how _not_ to kiss him. Gallagher _never_told Mickey what to do.

Until that stupid Friday when they were to hot to fuck, laying in Mickey's bed. Terry and Iggy were both locked up again. Joey was probably over-dosing under the El. Nickey had a girlfriend, he practically lived with her. And Mandy was _shopping_with some bitch she knew.

Mick was half-hard all day, and was dying to get fucked, but he knew that if they even attempted to fuck, one or both of them would over-heat. The fan sitting in the corner of the room had been broke since _forever_. The window was open, but the wind wasn't blowing so it was pointless.

Mickey was just staring at the ceiling. Enjoying the silence.

"Mickey?" Of course Gallagher had to talk, he never shut up. Mickey wished the kid had an off button.

"Wha'?" Mickey was mumbling and slurring his words. The kid understood anyway, he always knew what Mickey was saying.

"You're joing the army with me." Now that got Mickey's attention. He sat straight up in the bed.

"The fuck are you talking about Gallagher?" This kid wasn't serious. He really didn't Mickey was gonna join the army with him, and get his ass shot off, did he?

"You are joing the army with me." Mickey snorted.

"You know I ain't doing that." Why would Ian even think Mickey would join. Mickey _hated_the army.

"Yes, you are." When the fuck had Gallagher grown balls? He had never once even attempted to tell Mickey what to do. Mickey didn't even want Ian to join, so why would he want to join? Was this kid going crazy?

"Fuck no." Ian looked into Mickey's eyes, and stared for a moment.

"You're joining, end of discussion." Mickey couldn't say no to Gallagher. He just couldn't. Mickey tried to rationalize it in his head, he tried to tell himself that he was only considering listening to the kid because he didn't want to lose his fuck buddy. He wanted to get out of shitty Chicago. But Mickey knew why he was really doing it, he was doing it, because he loved Ian Ian had told him to do it.

Ian and Lip helped Mickey get his G.E.D and seven months later Mickey was standing infront of his commanding officer. Ian stood beside him. The CO was giving out orders and Mickey hated being told what to do.

But for Ian Gallagher, he would do anything.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note To Readers-I actually hadn't intended on continuing this. I just accidently didn't click the complete button, but I did have an idea for a second part. And I was asked if I was going to continue it, so I'm going to try out this little second part and see how it works and possibly add even more. Make it into a multi-chaptered story. Also I will be using Army/Military terms quite a bit, I'll be using an online army Slang/Abbreviations/Acyronym/Terms site. But most of the words I already know, due to the fact that my older brother was in the Gaurds for quite a while. If you get confused just let me know, and I'll explain, or you could just use google. Also I don't know exactly what it's like in BCT or AIT or any of that, so some of the little details may be a bit off. Sorry to anyone who actually has been in BCT or AIT.-Alayna_

**Problem With Authority**  
Gallickey  
I am making no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.

Mick hated it. He couldn't stand being told what to do. Everyday he thought about just leaving, sneaking off, going AWOL. But then he'd see that stupid red-head, and he'd remember why he was there.

BCT was hell. He hated running, and marching, and training. He puked the first day, he had never run so much in his entire life. But he got through it. He actually became one of the fastest runners there. He regreted smoking so much.

He hated not being able to fuck. Ian was right there, in the bay with him. He was in the bed next to him, but they couldn't do anything. It was against regulation. And even if it wasn't Mickey wouldn't do it, he didn't want anyone knowing he was a fag.

Mickey always had to eat MRE's, which he thought were horrible. Even worse than when he tried to cook. They had Hot A's once a week, twice if he was lucky.

The BDU's were hot, and uncomfortable. Mickey always looked forward to down time, there wasn't much, but they usually got one weekend a month off. Mickey like being able to wear his civvies again. Although he kept the boots on, he actually liked those. He thought they'd come in handy if he needed to break someone's bones, seeing as they were steal-toed.

After BCT they went AIT. AIT wasn't as bad as BCT but Mickey still didn't like it, and he was started to despise Ian more and more every day. That is until he saw him.

They had 3 days of AIT left. It was a Thursday night, right after PT, Ian cornered Mickey.

"We need to talk Milkovich." Mick was a bit confused, Gallagher had never just called him Milkovich.

"About what shit-head?" Ian just glarred at him, and went to shower. Mickey didn't know what this was about, all he knew was that he was going to go lay down until he decided to shower. He was exhausted, PT was strenuous.

Mickey must have fallen asleep because around nine he was being shaken awake.

"Gallagher?" His vision was hazy, but he could vaguely see that red hair.

"Get up. We need to talk, now." Oh right, Ian wanted to talk. It had slipped Mickey's mind. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Successfully getting dirt into them. He hadn't showered yet, something he now regreted.

"Alright, what?" He still didn't know what the fuck this was all about. Him and Ian talked all the time, but this seemed different. There was something about the way Ian was talking to him that he didn't like.

"C'mon, we're going outside." The red-head pulled Mickey with him. The night air hit Mickey and he shivered. But it was summer, so it cold. Must have just been his nerves. Ian pulled him over to a tree, and forced him to sit next to him under it.

"So why'd you drag me out here Gallagher?" Mickey was getting nervous and impatient. Ian wouldn't look directly at Mickey.

"I talked to Sisko earlier, and he told me that they want me to go to participate in SMP, go to college and attend ROTC there." Ian finally looked at Mickey. Mick could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're point?" Mick just didn't seem to understand what the problem was.

"I asked him about you-" Ian paused, and took a deep breath. All his confidence seemed to be gone. "He said that they are discussing deploying you." Mick understood that.

"What? Fuck. No. I'll tell 'em I wanna join SMP." He couldn't be deployed while Ian was in college. Fuck no. He wouldn't do it. He'd rather go AWOL than be seperated from Ian.

"You don't have much of a choice Mick. It's not really up to you. It's where they think you'll do best at." Ian's voice was firm, but Mickey could hear the uncertainty in it.

"That mean they think I'm to stupid to go to college? That I'm only good enough to go get my ass shot off?" Mickey was pissed, and scared.

"Mick, please just calm down. I'm gonna try to talk to Sisko to get him to reccommend you for SMP." Mickey snorted.

"No, fuck it Gallagher." Mickey's voice was beginning to shake. He knew the tears were coming, but he wasn't a pussy, he couldn't cry, atleast not in-front of Gallagher. Mickey stood.

"I'm going to take a shower." He walked away from Ian, just like the red-head had done to him earlier.

Once he was safely in the shower, the water on as hot as possible, he let a few tears fall. He was going to be seperated from the only person other than Mandy that cared about him. He hated being told what to do, and now they were telling him to leave Ian.

Mickey's hate for authority and the military had just increased.

**The End?**

_Second Note To Readers-Should I continue with this or leave it there? Let me know :) -Alayna_


	3. Chapter 3

**Problem With Authority  
**Gallickey  
I am making no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.

Long after the water had turned cold Mickey finally stepped out of the shower. His skin was all pruney and he was shivering a bit. He didn't want to deal with anyone, so he went straight to bed.

He was woke up again at five in the morning, the sun was barely out, for PT. He groaned and rolled out of his bunk. The first thing he saw was Ian. His heart ached. He didn't want to lose the kid.

That night after everything was done, Ian cornered Mickey _again_.

"Mick, we need to talk about this." Mickey heard the silent "please" at the end of the red-head's sentance. Mickey rolled his eyes, shrugged and followed Ian.

They sat under the same tree as the night before. This time Ian was the one to talk first.

"Mickey you told me not talk to Sisko about you joining SMP, so I didn't-" Mickey scrunched his nose up.

"Why am I hearing a but Gallagher?" Ian chewed on his lip nervously.

"Well I didn't talk to Sisko about you joining SMP but I told him that I don't want to participate in it." The little shit didn't, he couldn't have.

"So what, you gonna follow me to some foreign country?" Mick tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice was cracking a bit. Ian wouldn't look at Mickey, he just nodded.

"That what you really want? Or are ya just doing it for me?" Mickey had to know.

"I want to be with you Mickey. That's why I wanted you to join with me. I don't want to be away from you. And yea, participating in SMP would be easier, safer; but you wouldn't be there. I don't think I can be away from you like that. I..I love you Mick." Ian seemed scared. Did he really think that Mickey would yell at him for that? Did he think that Mickey was gonna hit him or something? Mickey may be a dick but he wouldn't hurt Ian like that.

"I know ya do Gallagher. And I guess, I love you too." Mickey's voice got really quiet as the words came out. He felt like he was whispering. He really did love the kid, but saying it out loud, for anyone to hear. Just didn't seem right.

"You mean that?" Ian's face could be described as a look of shock and disbelief.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it? Don't ask stupid questions Gallagher." Mickey would like to think that he was suprised that Ian didn't believe him, but if he was Ian, he wouldn't have believed himself either.

Ian stayed silent. Mickey had to show Ian that he was sincere. He glanced around, then quickly leaned in and pressed his mouth to the red-head's. A few seconds passed and Mickey kinda felt really dumb, just sitting there with his mouth against Ian's.

Just as Mick went to pull back, Ian began to move his lips, gently agaisnt Mickey's. It was innocent, sweet. And in Mickey's opinion one of the gayest thing's he'd ever done. He'd had cock up his ass, and that's pretty gay, but this topped it. This was-emotional.

**The End, 'til chapter 4 :)**

_Note To Readers-Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm turning into a review whore :P They make me feel so good, and I check every few hours to see if there are any new ones. Not that I'm trying to say you have to review or anything ;) Also I apologize for it being kinda short, I was pretty busy today, but I just **had **to get this up. -Alayna_


	4. Chapter 4

**Problem With Authority  
**Gallickey  
I am making no profit from this, it is purely for entertainment.

_Note To Readers-This will start at the exact point that 3 ended at._

Just as Mick went to pull back, Ian began to move his lips, gently against Mickey's. It was innocent, sweet. And in Mickey's opinion one of the gayest thing's he'd ever done. He'd had cock up his ass, and that's pretty gay, but this topped it. This was-emotional.

Mickey wasn't an emotional person. Hell none of the Milkovich's were.

Ian tried to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue along Mick's lips, trying and failing to get the older man to open his mouth.

Mickey pulled back. Licked his lips, and scrunched up his nose.

"Alright, lets never do that again-" Ian's mouth fell open.

"You're not serious Mick? You really didn't like that?" Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes. Firecrotch really isn't that stupid, is he?

"I didn't say that. Besides you didn't let me finish. I was going to say lets never do that again, _in public_." That stupid shit-eating grin spread across the red-head's face.

"Listen, I don't want you coming with me. You participate in SMP; stay safe." Mickey really didn't want to be separated from Ian, but he wanted him to be safe. Ian's face fell.

"No, Mick, I want to be with you. I'll be safe as long as I'm with you." Ian seemed certain.

"You better not get your ass shot off." Ian's smile returned. Mick couldn't help but smile a little bit too.

"We should probably head to bed, tomorrow is our last day, and it's gonna be so long." Of course Ian was the logical one.

"Yea, we probably should." It was pretty late by now. Ian walked Mick to his bed.

"Listen Ian, I just want you to know-" Mick stopped mid-sentence.

"You know I'm shit when it come's to words. Just know that, no matter what happens, you'll always have me." Mickey felt dumb, he couldn't even put the words together to tell Ian want he really ment. He had already told the red-head that he loved him, so why couldn't he tell him this?

"I know Mick. I know. I love you Michael." Mickey groaned internally, he _hated_ being called Michael. He was _always_ called Michael when he was in school, and in juvie, and by his _mom_.

"You too Firecrotch." Ian laughed, shook his head and told Mickey goodnight. Mickey watched Ian get into his own bed. He laid there just watching the red-head. He sorta felt like a stalker, he felt sappy but most of all he felt really _gay_.

They still had to wake up at five in the morning for PT even though it was their last day of AIT. Mickey hated getting up so early, but he was used to it by now.

When Ian looked at him from across the room a smile, a real one, spread across Mickey's face.

After PT they were told to wash up, and get ready for their graduation ceremony.

The ceremony was long, and boring. Mickey was glad when it was over.

"We've got some time off Mick. Do you want to go home? See Mandy maybe?" Mickey could hear the excitement in the kids voice.

"I don't want to go back to Chicago, you know that. You can go if you want." Mickey really did want to see Mandy, but he didn't want to go back to Chicago. To many bad memories.

"No, I don't want to go without you." Ian paused, his face was scrunched up in thought.

"Why don't we just spend these next ten days together? Before we're deployed." Mickey liked that idea, he thought it sounded great.

"Let's do it." Ian was grinning like an idiot; Mickey thought the kid looked really dumb. But truth be told Mickey's grin was twice as big as the kids.

Them being together for the next ten days would be the best ten days of Mickey's life. Not just because they would be able to fuck for the first time in months. But because Mickey would get to spend time with _his_, dare he say it, boyfriend.

**The End, 'til part 5 :)**

_Note To Readers-Again it's a bit short, but it __**will **__get longer, I promise. So really just think of this and chapter 3 as one long chapter :) -Alayna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note To Readers-I have yet to figure out why I keep putting the title and stuff at the top of each chapter. It really makes no sense, so from here until the end there will not be a title stuff at the top :) Also this chapter will more than likely, if my brain will let me, include at least one intimate scene between the boys. But like I said that's __**only**__if my brain lets me, I am shit when it comes to writing sex scenes.-Alayna_

They payed for a relatively nice hotel room. They had enough money to get one of the really nice, expensive rooms; they thought they would feel too weird in a really nice room. They had lived on the shitty side of Chicago for so many years, then they lived in military barracks. To fancy of rooms would have been awkward.

The room only had one, king sized bed; much bigger than any bed either of them had ever slept on. There was a tv, with like 400 channels. The shower was nice. The bed was so soft, Mickey wished he never had to get out of it.

The first night they stayed in the hotel room, _nothing_happened; not that Mickey didn't want to it. They were both just so exhausted from AIT. Mickey had kissed Ian again though. This time it wasn't quite as innocent as their first. It was still sweet though. Their tongues slid together nicely. Mickey wondered why he hadn't kissed Ian sooner.

They slept in 'til like nine thirty next morning. Ian was the one who woke up first. He just layed there watching Mickey sleep; the older boy's mouth was open just a little bit. Ian thought it was the most adorable thing _ever_.

Not long after Ian had woken up, Mickey began to wake up. His eye's fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Ian's big blue-green eyes. He smiled instantly.

"Ian." Mickey was still partially asleep; he hadn't ment to call him by his first name. Mickey, rarely ever called him by his first name; no reason in particular, he just didn't do it. The red-head smiled down at him.

"Morning Mick." Mickey's stomach chose that moment to rumble.

"I need some fucking food." Mickey sat up and scratched his bare stomach; leaving little red nail marks.

"I think I've got a couple MRE's in my bag." Ian was being a smartass.

"Fuck you, Gallagher. I want _real_food." Mick was glad he wouldn't have to eat any of those shitty meals for awhile. Ian just laughed at him.

"I was only kiddin'. I want some fucking pancakes." Oh now that sounded good.

"Ya think there's like an iHop around here?" Mickey really wanted some chocolate chip pancakes now.

_Note To Readers-I am soooo sorry, I know I promised longer chapters, but I totally spaced and forgot that it is my nephew's birthday today, so I'm super busy, but I really want to get atleast one chapter up everyday. And since I'm just writing this as I go, it's a bit challenging. Anyway I'll try to post part 6 __**and **__7 tomorrow.-Alayna_


	6. Chapter 6

_Note To Readers-Again I'm so sorry about chapter 5 being sooooo short, this one isn't much longer but I hope it will make up for it. Also I will be attempting to write alil lovin' in this chapter, just a warning; it will most likely be the __**shittiest **__intimate scene, ever. I have no problem thinking of how I want the scene to go, it just suck at actually making it happen, I never know quite how to word it correctly; so it doesn't sound like an illiterate person wrote it. :( -Alayna_

After a quick shower together, and a mutual jerk off they headed out to find an ihop. Luckily there was one just two streets over. They both ordered chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. After their meal they headed back to the hotel. They didn't much feel like doing anything _outside _of the room.

Mickey flopped onto the bed. It seemed so surreal. If someone had told him last summer that this year he would be in the military; he would have told them to fuck off, that they were crazy. If someone had told him that while in the military he would tell Gallagher that he loved him; he would have punched them in the face. If someone would have told him that he would be spending his last days in the country before being deployed in a hotel room with Gallagher; he would have laughed in their face. But all of it happened, and Mickey could barely believe it.

Mickey hadn't noticed that the red-head had sat next to him on the bed. He looked over at Ian, and smiled. Mickey couldn't remember ever being so sincerely happy.

"What'cha thinking about, Mick?" Mickey just shook his head, and pulled the taller boy down to him. He pressed his mouth to Ian's; it was hard and brutal, a battle of tongue and teeth. Mickey thought he could taste blood, whether it was his or Ian's he wasn't sure; but it didn't matter to him.

Mickey bit Ian's bottom lip; hard. Ian moaned into his mouth. Ian pulled back, and tore his shirt off, and began working on his belt buckle. Mickey thought it seemed like a good idea. He removed his clothes, quickly. As he pulled his boxers off, Ian sucked on the skin just beneath his ear. Mickey couldn't help but moan. If his cock wasn't already hard, it definitely would be when Ian began to bite.

Mickey had known he liked cock since he was fifteen; but it wasn't just that he liked cock, he like the toughness of men. Women were to soft, squishy and didn't like being bitten. Mickey did have sex with a girl once; it was terrible. She didn't like it when Mickey bit her, she didn't like it when Mickey wanted her to bite him back. Her pussy wasn't tight enough, wasn't warm enough, and was just to _slimey_. Mickey knew he never wanted to do experience that _**ever **_again.

Mickey had stopped responding to what Ian was doing to him; he was lost in thought. He was quickly brought out of his mind when the red-head ground his crotch into Mickey's. Mickey couldn't let Firecrotch get away with that, so he flipped them; he was sitting ontop of the red-head. Mickey licked his lips and looked into Ian's eyes. He could see lust, love and passion buring in them; but there was also a flicker of fear, that Mickey didn't want to think about.

Mickey could feel Ian's cock pressing into his ass. He wanted to thrust back, and have Ian inside of him; but that probably wouldn't be a good idea, it would hurt, but the pain would cause Mickey to cum to fast. He wanted to make this last, it had been months since he had been properly fucked.

He smirked down at Ian, who was panting slightly. Mickey leaned down, licked each of Ian's nipples then bit him hard in the center of his chest. Ian yelped in pain, but didn't try to stop the older boy. Mickey continued licking, sucking and biting the red-head, _all over_.

After awhile his mouth was getting tired and his cock was throbbing. He leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube off the nightstand. He didn't bother with any preperation, he just put some lube on Ian's cock and thrust himself onto it. He loved the burn it caused.

Mickey hoped Ian wasn't paying to much attention to him; he didn't want Ian seeing the stupid faces he was making, or the way his eyes were crossing slightly.

Mickey thrust himself down onto Ian; who met every downward thrust with an upward one.

Mickey wanted this to last; he didn't want to seem like some teenage who was being fucked for the first time. But it was inevitable; he hadn't been fucked in so long and the way Ian felt inside of him was just to much.

He lost control. His cum coated Ian's chest. As he rode out his climax, he felt Ian stiffen. Suddenly he was flooded with the warmth of Ian's cum. That's when he realized that he had completely forgotten about a condom.

They had _always_ used one. It wasn't that Mickey thought Ian had something, because he _**knew **_Ian didn't. But Ian was always crazy when it came to safe sex. Mickey guessed it had something to do with the time Lip got gonorrhea from Karen; Mickey hated that he remembered that, it was just some stupid thing that Ian had told him.

Mickey rolled off of Ian, who promptly turned and kissed Mickey. Mickey's nose srunched a little bit; kissing after sex was just something he didn't like, it made him feel weird.

Within minutes Mickey could hear tiny snores coming from Ian. He smiled; he had forgotten that the kid snored. It was cute. Fuck, he really didn't think snoring was cute; did he? Mickey's head was fucked. He honestly couldn't think snoring was cute, yet he did. Why the fuck was happening to him?

**The End, 'til chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

_Note To Readers-This chapter is going to be more from Ian's prospective rather than Mickey's. Oh and I apologize in advance for this, something happens in this chapter that may not be liked.-Alayna  
_  
The rest of their time in the hotel room was spent watching tv, throwing food at each other and fucking. The last night in the hotel, Mickey finally topped Ian. They had attempted it once before, but Mick pussed out; said that he was to high, but really he stopped because he didn't want to hurt Ian.

They had to wake up early Wednsday, they had to report to base by eight. They would be deployed on Friday.

Ian woke up first, he usually did. He didn't bother waking Mickey, it was only six. Ian packed up all their shit, except their uniforms. They were supposed to wear them to the base.

Ian was starting to have doubts. He was getting scared. He was leaving the country. He was going to a war. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Mickey to die. Ian knew one thing for sure; if either of them did die, he hoped it was him. He didn't want to live without Mickey; if Mickey died, he would kill himself. He couldn't handle not being with Mickey.

Ian sighed and decided it was time to wake up Mickey. It was six thirty; they both still needed to shower and eat.

"Mick. C'mon you gotta get up." Ian nudged Mickey's shoulder. Mickey groaned and rolled over.

"Mickey, get up, now." Mickey still didn't get up. But Ian could tell that he was awake this time.

"Michael get the fuck up." Still nothing. Fuck it. Ian grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him up. Mickey was smirking.

"You're a dick Mickey. You know we've got a limited amount of time here. We gotta go." Ian tried to act like he was mad, but he really wasn't. He knew why Mickey was pretending.

"Yea, yea, I know." Mickey rolled his eyes. "I'm showering first." Ian shook his head.

"No, we'll shower together." Mick just shrugged and headed toward the bathroom. Ian followed.

By the time their shower was over it was after seven. They got dressed and Ian checked the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Ian sighed.

"What the fuck's your problem Gallagher?" Ian shrugged.

"Nothing.." Mickey laughed.

"Oh now don't tell me you're getting scared now?" Ian was scared, but he wasn't gonna tell Mickey that. Mickey'd kick his ass. It was Ian's idea to enlist.

"No, of course not. I just-miss my family." Mickey cocked an eyebrow.

"You're serious?" Ian did miss them. He hadn't seen anyone from Chicago in over a year. But that wasn't his problem.

"Well yea, I mean..you don't miss Mandy, like at all?" Mickey remained silent.

"We gotta go kid. It's almost seven thirty." Mickey was avoiding the question.

"Yea, whatever. Let's just go." Ian grabbed his bag, and tossed Mickey's at him. They checked out and headed to the base.

They arrived five minutes before eight. They were told to put their bags away and get ready for PT. Ian hoped that since they were being deployed so soon that they wouldn't have to train; he knew they would though. They had to always be prepared. Always be in shape.

They had to run laps. Ian put on his black shorts and grey t-shirt. He ran with Mickey next to him the entire time; until Mickey decided to make it into a contest and started running as fast as he could. Ian tried to keep up; but Mickey was entirely to fast.

Even after all the running and the shitty food Ian still wasn't feeling right. Normally all that shit made his feel right at home; not this time.

As Ian tried to fall asleep his brain was going a thousand miles a minute. He couldn't stop thinking about Mickey getting hurt, or dying. His breathing became extremely fast. His heart was racing. Ian realized he was having a panic attack. The last thing Ian thought about before he passed out was standing over Mickey, watching him as he bled to death in a desert.

_Note To Readers-I hope this chapter was satisfactory. I wanted to try one from Ian's perspective. I pretty much __**always **__write from Mickey's; mostly because I relate to Mick so much, it's easier. Anyway, I'm babbling. Sorry.-Alayna_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mickey noticed that Ian wasn't really eating. He seemed off. Something was wrong. But Mickey being Mickey just thought the kid was tired or something. He just ignored it; went along with his normal routine.

By dinner time, Ian as acting really weird; avoiding Mickey. He wouldn't even look at him.

Mickey finally realized there was something seriously wrong with the kid. Ian was always staring at him. Mickey had to find out what the kid's problem was. He decided he'd do what Ian had done to him; corner him and make him talk.

After dinner Mickey saw Ian heading toward bunks. He had to get the kid before he went to sleep; he ran up to Ian, got ahead of him and stopped him from going any farther.

"Yo, kid. What's wrong?" Ian bit his lip and shook his head. Mickey could see a glint of something in Ian's eyes; he just could tell what it was.

"C'mon kid, lets go talk about this. I know there is something wrong with you." Mickey hates talking about feelings and shit, but he was worried about Ian. This was serious.

Ian shook his head again. Mickey wasn't taking no for an answer; he grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him with him. They sat on a little bench outside the mess hall.

Mickey didn't want to be all mushy and affectionate; but Ian needed it. Mickey could see that. He took Ian's hand into his. Mickey looked into Ian's eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong. Is it 'cuz you haven't seen your family? You miss Chicago?" Ian steadily shook his head.

"Well I can't keep guessing. Can you just tell me?" Mickey really didn't want to say it, but he thought maybe it'd make the kid respond.

"Please." Mickey doesn't like saying 'please' and 'thank you'. It's just not something he's ever done. Milkovich's never had manners.

Ian sighed and chewed on his lip more; the flesh became raw and little drops of blood appeared on the abused lip.

After a long silence Ian finally spoke.

"I-I'm scared Mick." Really? That's what all this is about?

"I'm scared too Firecrotch. We're going to a fucking war. But that's what we signed up for. Why all the dramatics?" Mickey really didn't understand why the kid was over-reacting. Ian _**knew **_when they signed up that eventually they would be deployed.

"I keep thinking about watching you die Mickey. If you die it'll be my fault. I-I m-made you enlist." Tears were flowing down Ian's face. Mickey felt horrible.

Mickey pulled Ian into his arms. It was the first time he'd really, genuinely hugged the younger boy. He was already holding Ian's hand so he didn't see any point in not doing it.

Ian was crying, his head was resting on Mickey's chest; Mickey's shirt was getting wet. Mick was trying to think of something, _anything_to say to the kid, to make him feel better.

"Ian, just calm down. Listen to me, okay?" Mickey was being nice, it made him feel weird. Like he wasn't really talking; like someone else was talking for him.

Ian's breathing was coming in hiccuping pants. Mickey felt him nod slightly.

"I'm not gonna die. Neither are you. I got your back, you got mine. And even if anything did happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault. I didn't have to join," Okay so that was a bit of a lie; Mickey _**had **_to join because he loved Ian and Ian told him to, but that was just a technicality. A technicality that the kid didn't need to know about. "I could have told you to fuck off. But I didn't. Do you know why?" Mickey wasn't waiting for the kid to answer him. "I did it because I love you kid. Never forget that, never think that you forced me into anything."

"No one forces a Milkovich." Ian laughed, at least Mickey got the kid to stop crying.

"I love you Mickey. I just don't know if I can do this." Mickey snorted.

"Of course ya can do it. You're a fuckin' Gallagher. Gallagher's can do anything." Ian looked up at him and cracked a small smile.

"So can Milkovich's." Mickey smiled and nodded. He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against Ian's.

"We can do this Firecrotch. Nothing's gonna hurt us. Nothing bad'll happen, I promise. Just trust me kid." Ian nodded.

A little while later when he was lying in bed Mickey thought about what he had said to Ian. Could he really protect that kid? Would he be able to keep his promises? Mickey hated making promises; especially ones that he didn't know if he could keep.

_Note To Readers-I hope this is alright. I wrote it pretty quickly. Let me know. Oh and a little announcement, NEXT CHAPTER IS DEPLOYMENT! So be prepared. -Alayna_


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey woke up earlier than was necessary. All of the men who were being deployed were to be up at six. No PT this morning, it was all prep from being deployed.

They had to have _another _physical. Get some shots;Mickey wasn't looking forward to that, he didn't exactly have a problem with needles, he just didn't like no being the one who handled the needle, that probably came from when he used to shoot up. That was a long time ago, before he even met Ian; so the red-head didn't know about it. Hell Mickey didn't even think Mandy knew about it.

Mick checked the time, it was just barely five. He groaned and rolled over; trying and failing at going back to sleep. He didn't like being awake so early. There was nothing to do, he was still tired; but his brain was working like crazy. Thoughts swirling around. Thoughts of whether or not he could keep his promises. What would this foreign country be like? Would they be safe? Well as safe as you could be in the middle of a war zone.

Mickey didn't like thinking so much. He was the smartest guy around, but he wasn't stupid; he knew a lot. But it was mostly street smarts; not book smarts. Sometimes he regreted not finishing high school. But he had gotten his G.E.D with Lip and Ian's help, so that proved he did have some book smarts, right? He wasn't so sure. He could barely remember anything that was on those tests.

When they first enlisted and they started their training courses Mickey felt so out of place; they were learning about military tactics and stuff that Mickey really didn't understand. But when they had their first gun course; Mickey felt right at home. Mickey knew guns. He could take 'em apart and put them back together faster than you could snap your fingers. Then Mickey became the fastest runner; it was weird. Mickey had never had the need to run before; people always ran from him. Mick felt good, knowing that he was the fastest at running and the best in with guns. But something about that didn't sit right with him. Sometimes he wished that he was more book smart; like Ian and Lip. But he wasn't; Milkovich's weren't book smart, only street smart.

Mickey couldn't stop thinking. He tried to, he really did. He tried to fall back to sleep; but it wasn't working. He just kept thinking.

His mind wondered from thoughts of his sister, to thoughts of breaking people's bones, to fucking in the cooler at the Kash & Grab, to enlisting, to BCT and AIT. He tried to stop himself from thinking about being deployed. Mickey knew if he thought about the deployment he would end up crying or some stupid shit. He couldn't do that; he had to be strong for Ian. He had to show Ian that it was all going to be okay. But was it really? Mickey wasn't so sure.

Mickey must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing he remembered was being woken up by a voice over the loud speaker.

Mickey got up, showered and put his uniform on and made sure he had all his shit packed and headed for the bus that would take them to the airport; to the plane that would take him out of the country.

He didn't talk to Ian, or even look at Ian. He didn't want to see that frightened look on the kid's face.

Finally taking their seats on the plane, he looked at Ian. Only because the red-head was in the seat next to him.

"We're really leaving." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Yea, we're going." Why the fuck did the kid always have to state the obvious?

"I'm not so scared anymore. I mean, I am. But I feel-I don't know, better." Mickey smiled a little bit. At least the kid felt better. Mickey was getting sick to his stomach; and it wasn't because of the flight.

Mickey wouldn't admit that he was actually nervous. Sure he'd admit that he was scared, who wouldn't be? But being nervous is like a weakness. Mickey can't handle that.

They would be on the plane for the next like twenty hours. Mickey knew that him and Ian would be talking, _**a lot**_. Mick sighed and got comfy; it was gonna be a long flight.

_Note To Readers-Sorry this is pretty short. I've been babysitting all day. :/ -Alayna_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note To Readers- I apologize in advance for this chapter, it's probably going to be crap and also pretty short. I was babysitting my nephew all day so I didn't have any time to work on this. It's now 10:17pm, I just got home and my son is sleeping. But now that I'm home my stomach has started to hurt, I feel like throwing up, sorry not something you needed to know. And I have a headache :/ Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also I really don't know exactly how deployed soldiers day-to-day lifes go, so I'm kinda making it up. -Alayna_

During the flight Ian talked non-stop; until he finally fell asleep. Mickey just listened the entire time; said 'yea' or 'mmhm' when he thought it was needed. He wasn't purposely ignoring the kid, he just had to much on his mind.

Shortly after Ian fell asleep Mickey did. He didn't wake up until the plane was landing.

As soon as they were off the plane, and into the desert Mickey threw up. Ian was right by his side as he vomited onto sand. But Mickey wanted Ian to get the fuck away from him; it wasn't that he didn't want Ian by him. It was that he didn't want to the kid to see him being weak. Mickey had to be strong for Ian; thowing up in the sand _**wasn't **_strong.

Mickey pushed Ian away from him as he dry heaved.

"Get the fuck away from me Gallagher." Mickey spit on the ground and stood up, shakily.

Ian looked at Mickey with wide eyes. And just continued walking. The kid didn't understand. And Mickey didn't want him to.

They got their bed assignments, Ian was right next to Mickey. Mick didn't know whether he liked that or didn't.

One of the senior officer's told them about what they would be doing on a day to day basis.

They each had to patrol different areas, they would be in small groups of 5. Ian of course was in Mickey's group. That was just Mickey's luck. He wanted Ian in his group, so he could protect him; at the same time he wanted the red-head as far away from him as possible.

Mickey was glad that they weren't in an actual war zone, they would be safer here. They were on the outside; they had to patrol and make sure noone left or entered without being cleared. They were also ordered to keep the peace; if there was fighting in their patrol area they were to stop it.

Their first day in the new base was uneventful. Just a lot of rules were told and assignments given. It was a bunch of bullshit that Mickey didn't want to pay attention to; he had to though, if he didn't want his ass shot off.

That night right while laying in bed Mickey was thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Mick?" Mickey looked over at the red-head.

"Yea?" Ian looked upset.

"I thought about it, and I think I know why you pushed me away earlier." Mickey snorted and laughed.

"No, really you don't. And I don't want you to. Just think about yerself kid. Not about me." Mickey rolled over and pretended to sleep.

"Love you too Mick." Mickey resisted the urge to say it back.

_Second Note To Readers-Again I'm sorry about this chapter; it's shit. And I know I'm gonna probably be getting hate for what I'm making Mickey do, but you just gotta trust me. It'll all be worth it ;P -Alayna_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note To Readers-I'm soooo sorry another short one, I keep promising that I'm going to make it longer, but I was at my brother's house all day and now my mom is booting me off the computer so she can go one :/ -Alayna_

The first few days were long and boring. Ian talked non-stop, not that he didn't before they were sent to this fucking desert. Mickey hated the sand, and the heat and just everything about the place.

Mickey continued ignoring Ian; he still said 'yea' or 'mmhm' or 'no' when he thought it was necessary but he didn't speak directly to the red-head unless it was about their assignment. Mickey could see that he was hurting the kid; he felt terrible. But he was just trying to protect him.

"Mick what the fuck is your problem?" The other three guys in their group had gone off to do fuck knows what; Mickey and Ian were alone.

"What are you talkin' about Gallagher?"

"I mean last week you were telling me that you loved me and now you're fucking ignoring me and acting like a dick again." Mick snorted and spit on the ground.

"You knew I was a dick when all this started, don't act so suprised." Mickey really didn't like being mean to Ian; but his brain kept telling him to keep the kid away from him. Kept telling him that if he really loved him, he'd make him stay away.

Mickey's really not sure why his brain was telling him that, but he knew he should listen to it.

The next day during their patrol duty, Ian didn't talk _**at all**_.

Mickey was upset about the kid not talking, but he knew it was for the best. He needed the kid to hate him.

Two weeks after Ian stopped talking to Mickey _it_ happened.

It started off as a normal day, just patroling. Some guys wanted to come inside, they were dessed in military uniforms; Mickey knew something wasn't right about them from the start.

Ian was off doing some shit and Mickey had never been happier that the kid was no where near him.

One of the men pulled out a gun. Mickey didn't even have time to react. He was shot, in the gut. It hurt like a bitch, much worse than when he was shot in the leg. The other three guys in his group were shot as well.

Mickey hit his head when he fell. Everything went black.

_(We are switching to Ian's point of view for the rest of the chapter.)  
_  
Ian heard the gun shots and took off running. He saw Mickey bleeding on the ground; blood pooling under his head and pouring out of his stomach.

Ian's heart jumped into his throat. Mickey's a dick, but Ian still loved him.

"Please be okay, please." Ian touched Mickey's cheek.

Ian picked up his radio and called for help. Ian hadn't realized tears were sliding down his cheeks, until he saw a few drops mixing with the dirt and blood on Mickey's face.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note To Readers-Ian's POV this entire chapter. Mickey is incapacitated._

Help arrived quickly, but Mickey was had to have surgery. He cracked his skull when he fell and had swelling and bleeding around his brain. The bullet went straight through his stomach, they just had to close the hole.

The entire time Mickey was in surgery Ian was waiting for him; he was crying. Noone understood why he was affected so much. They all knew that he and Mick had know eachother for years; they had no idea how close they really were.

Nearly three hours after Mickey was taken into surgery a doctor came out and told Ian how the older boy was doing.

It wasn't good; Mickey wasn't gonna die or anything but he would be in a coma for awhile. And when he woke up they didn't know how he would be; if he would remember anything.

Ian was told he could go in and see Mickey for a bit; before he was sent back out on patrol duty.

Mickey was hooked up to an IV and a ventilator, he didn't really need help breathing, but because he was going to be in the coma for awhile they thought it was best if he was on it, just in-case.

Ian hated seeing Mickey like that. He felt guilty, it was his fault. He _**made**_ Mickey join. He left Mickey alone, if he had been there maybe he would have been able to save Mickey. Maybe he would have taken the bullet. He wished he would have.

Ian got to stay with Mickey for a half an hour, then he was sent back out. He didn't want to leave Mickey.

Ian was distracted; he couldn't stop thinking about Mickey. And if he had been there would Mickey have been hurt?

Ian remembered how Mickey had been treating him since before they even left the base in the states. He tried to come up with reasons for why Mickey would act like that, then suddenly it hit him; like a brick to the face.

Mickey was ignoring him and being a dick on purpose. It was like Mickey knew something was going to happen to him. Mick was protecting him.

Ian broke down crying. He couldn't believe that Mickey had done that. He shouldn't have done that. But Ian undestood why he did it.

If it was possible, Ian fell in love with Mickey even more than he already was.

_Second Note To Readers-I had a little time to do another short one. I hope you don't hate me for what I've done to Mickey. -Alayna_


	13. Chapter 13

_Note To Readers-This chapter will be split the begining in Ian's POV the end in Mickey's..-Alayna_

Ian visited Mickey everyday. He wasn't allowed to stay with him for very long; he hated having to go out and patrol. He wanted to be with Mickey all the time. He couldn't stop thinking about the older boy.

Mickey was getting better, the stitches in his stomach were taken out two weeks after the surgery. The stitches in his head had to stay in a little longer. Mickey hadn't even started to wake up during those two weeks.

Ian was alone inside his head most of the time; no one ever talked to him, and he had no one to talk to.

He thought about how different his life would be if he had never started fucking Mickey, or if he never would have enlisted. Ian wished that he had listened to Lip when he told him not to enlist. He wished that Mickey would have told him to fuck off.

Three days after the stitches came out of Mickey's stomach while Ian was sitting next to him; he began to wake up. He still had the tube down his throat; he freaked out a little and tried to pull it out.

"No Mick. Don't. I'll get the doctor." Ian ran into the hall yelling for a doctor.

The doctor went in and took the tube out of his throat; Ian wasn't allowed in while the doctor removed it.

When Ian was finally allowed back in he only had a few minutes until he had to go back out and patrol.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mickey's voice was all scratchy and raspy. His throat had to be pretty raw.

"Knock it off Mickey. You know who I am. I love you Mick." Ian's eyes were stinging, the tears were pooling in the corners. Ian sniffled.

"No I really don't know who the fuck you are. So get the fuck out.." Ian knew Mickey didn't mean it.

"Mickey I know what you're trying to do. I get it, I really do. Just stop." Mickey looked at him like he was crazy.

"Get the fuck outta here I don't know who you are; but something's telling me that I don't want you around me." Ian shook his head and began to leave the room.

"No, Mickey. C'mon stop. Just please." They said that Mickey might not remember, but Ian thought they only ment the shooting. Did Mickey really not remember him?

"I'm coming back Mickey." Ian had to go, his time was up; he went to do what he had to do.

The entire time he was patrolling he thought about Mickey. Did Mickey really not remember him? Or was he just fucking with Ian to try to keep him away still? Ian just didn't understand.

The light was fucking bright, his throat hurt like a bitch. He felt like he had been run over by a fucking tank. There was a fucking tube down his throat when he woke up.

What the fuck had happened to him? He couldn't figure it out. There was a red-headed guy sitting with him when he woke up. Who the fuck was he? Something, instincts he guessed, told him to get this fucker away from him.

He told the guy to get the fuck out. The guy argued, but then he just left.

A short time later a nurse came in. Asked him if he knew his name, he rolled his eyes.

"Michael Milkovich." He muttered 'dumb fucking bitch' under his breath.

The nurse asked him if he knew where he was.

"Stop asking me stupid fucking questions, I'm obviously in a fucking hospital."

She told him that he was in a military clinic, in some fucking desert country. That's when he remembered that he was in the army; he was deployed.

He still didn't know what the fuck happened.

"What the fuck happened to me?"

"You were shot in the stomach, when you fell you hit your head, there was bleeding and swelling around you're brain, you cracked your skull." Fuck, that hit him right in the fucking face; that's why he felt like he was run over by a tank.

"Fuck." He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know who that guy was.

"Who was that guy in here?"

"His name is Ian Gallagher." She told him all about this Gallagher person. But he stopped listening after she said his name.

He knew that he had heard that name before. He just didn't know how or why.

"How does he know me?"

"Well from what I understand you two enlisted together, you've been friends for a long time." Something in his head was telling him that he wasn't friends with Gallagher.

He just nodded and asked for some pain meds.

She brought him some hydrocodone. And told him that the doctor was coming to talk to him in a little while.

About twenty minutes later the same doctor that took the tube out of his throat came in.

"Private Milkovich. How are you feeling?" Mickey already didn't like this guy.

"Just fucking peachy."

"I was told that you were informed of your condition, correct?" Mickey nodded.

"Alright well in a days we will remove the stitches from you're head and if you are stable enough you will be flown home, to Chicago." Fuck no. Mickey did not want to go back to shitty Chicago.

Mickey was shot, cracked his skull and now they wanted him to go back to Chicago. Were they fucking crazy?

_Second Note To Readers-I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know. -Alayna_


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't want to go back to fucking Chicago, but that's where they were sending him; he had thirty six hours until they would be removing his stitches and testing to see if he was stable enough to stick him on a plane. He had to think of something to make himself unstable, so that he could stay here. He didn't want to go back to fucking Chicago. He couldn't go back to Chicago.

There were too many bad memories and angry feelings attached to Chicago. And Mickey really wanted to figure out what the fuck this kid, Ian's problem was. He kept coming to see Mickey, every single day. And everytime Mickey told him to fuck off, get the fuck away from him and stay away; the red-head didn't listen to him.

He just cried and asked Mickey if he remembed anything about him? About their relationship; Mickey thought that was a strange word to use, he had been told they were friends, so should the kid be saying friendship?

Ian was really getting on Mickey's nerves and Mickey really wanted the kid to stay away from him. His gut was telling him that the kid _**needed **_to stay away from him; he just didn't know why. Part of Mickey though was telling him that he wanted the kid around, he wanted the kid there, something was telling him that the red-head had a much more significant role in his life than what he had been told; he couldn't figure it out. His brain like shut down if he tried.

Mick was trying to think of a way to convice the doctors that he wasn't stable enough to be flown home; if his vitals and stuff were all good then he was going to be put on the plane.

Mickey thought about physically harming himself; but that would just end up with him being under lock down. They'd think he was fucking crazy; maybe he was.

He wished he had some coke or something so that he could get his heart rate and shit up; that was definitely out of the question.

Mickey didn't know what to do; he felt like he was going crazy, he didn't want to go back to Chicago, he wanted to stay here, well not in this hospital bed but here, deployed.

He tried telling them that he didn't want to go back to Chicago; they didn't listen.

He didn't sleep much; he was constantly thinking.

This was Mickey's last chance, he had just over nine hours until they would be making the decision whether or not he was going home.

His thoughts were interupted when that stupid red-head came in the room; he was already crying.

"Mickey, they told me that you're gonna be leaving today." Mick shook his head.

"Not if I can help it." The kid smiled slightly.

"You don't want go?" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"No stupid questions." Ian's smile grew larger.

"You sound like the Mickey I knew." That was an odd thing for the kid to say.

Mikcey had to admit though, he was starting to remember the kid a little bit, but not much. He remembered being along with the red-head a lot. And he remembered chasing the kid through the Kash and Grab; although he couldn't remember why, he thought it had something to do with Mandy. Maybe the kid was Mandy's boyfriend? No, that didn't seem right.

The kid continued talking to Mickey and crying; he wasn't paying attention. He was lost inside his mind.

Maybe the kid had been Mandy's best friend? That seemed right, but it still seemed like that was more to it.

The more Mickey thought about Ian the more his head hurt; the foggier his thoughts became.

But he was remembering things though, he remembed being in the dugouts with the red-head drinking; he couldn't remember what else happened though. He remembed punching the red-head in his room, but nothing after that.

He remembered working with the kid at the Kash and Grab; he was doing security work there and the red-head worked the register.

Mickey remembered sitting on the couch eating pizza bagels and playing xbox with Ian and Mandy.

He was remembering stuff about the kid.

He was starting to remember his friendship with the kid but he still thought there was more to it.

He wanted to ask, but he'd be breaking his own rule of no stupid questions. But he **had **to know.

"Kid, Ian stop fucking talking for a minute." The kid shut up instantly and looked directly at Mickey; his eyes wide, wet tear tracks shown down his cheeks.

"What was our relationship like?" Ian seemed suprised at the question, especially since it was coming from Mickey.

"Uh-we were-well-we-" Mickey snorted.

"Stop fucking stuttering and just tell me."

"We were, together." Mickey's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean together?" The kid looked scared.

"We were-fucking." That made sense; Mickey didn't know why, but it did.

Mickey could vaguely remember the last time he had sex, he could picture it in his head, he could see bright red hair.

"Firecrotch." He was mumbling.

"What'd you just call me?" The kid didn't sound upset, he sounded hopeful.

"What? I didn't call you anything."

"I heard you say Firecrotch. You used to call me Firecrotch. Do you remember that?" Mickey nodded slightly.

"Yea, I think I do." He could remember calling out Firecrotch as was fucked. He could remember biting down on the kid's shoulder as he was fucked. He could remember being fucked by the kid.

"I remember you fucking me, **a lot**." Ian's smile nearly blinded Mickey.

"Do you remember anything else about me?" Mickey's head was throbbing. He could feel his heart pounding.

"Yea, your middle name is Clayton. When you were little you were afraid of bugs." Mickey was trying to remember more, he could remember small things, things that he thought were stupid; like the way the kid always held onto his hands and hips when they fucked. He remembered how the kid liked having his earlobe bitten.

Mickey was getting dizzy. His vision was getting fuzzy. His mind was going three zillion miles a minute.

"Mick are you okay?" The kids voice sounded weird; maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The last thing Mickey did before he passed out was said "I love you."

_Note To Readers-I hope you liked it, I'm thinking that this will be ending pretty soon. If enough of you want a sequel I just might write one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.-Alayna_


	15. Chapter 15

_Note To Readers- I regret to say this is the __**LAST**__ chapter, and I apologize it is going to be a bit short and just right to the point __**BUT **__a few of you lovely reviewers voted yes to a sequel, so I will begin working on it right away, so I will probably get the first chapter out tomorrow, if I'm lucky and my brain functions properly and allows me to write something good. This final chapter will start as Ian and end as Mickey.-Alayna_

When Mickey passed out Ian just stood there; he was in shock. All of a sudden Mickey could remember him and then he tells him he loves him _again _and then he was just out. Ian snapped out of it pretty quick, he needed to get a doctor.

He ran into the hall and told some nurse who go the doctor. Ian was told to stay out of the room; he wanted to be in there.

The doctor examined Mickey then came out to ask Ian what happened. Ian told him about Mickey remembering. The doctor told Ian that Mickey had overexerted himself. He would be fine, but he wouldn't be able to leave; at least not for a few more day. He told Ian that he would be allowed to go back in the room in a few minutes, but Mickey would still be out for awhile. Ian didn't care; he just wanted to be around Mick.

Ian sat next to Mickey's bed just watching him. He was thinking about Mickey. It didn't seem real that Mickey remembered him.

"I love you." Mickey was still out, but Ian had to say it back. Mickey had to know that he loved him.

Ian wanted to touch Mickey, to know he was real. To know this wasn't a dream.

He reached out and took Mickey's hand into his. If Mickey was awake he probably would have punched Ian. In Mickey's book holding hands is _gay_.

Ian thought about what it would be like once they did send Mickey home, he knew that Mickey wouldn't be able to stay much longer. He was being honorably discharged. Ian was going to be all alone.

He didn't want Mickey to leave him, but he knew that Mickey had to leave. He knew Mickey didn't want to go back to shitty Chicago but he had to.

Ian had a half an hour left before he was due back outside to patrol. He didn't want to leave Mickey, he wanted to be there when the older boy woke up _again_; he couldn't be there though.

Ian wished that Mickey would wake up before he had to leave, he wanted to talk to Mickey one more time before he was sent out into the hot desert. Ian's wish didn't come true.

Ian was sitting out in the heat, counting down the minutes until he could return to Mickey's side.

He looked around the room; he was alone. Where the fuck was Gallagher? Shouldn't he be here? Mickey wanted the kid with him. Mickey remembers passing out after telling the kid all kinds of bullshit facts that Mickey wishes he didn't know; knowing them proved that he actually paid attention to the kid when he spoke.

Mickey just laid there thinking. He knew he was going to have to go back to Chicago. He was getting out of the military, something he had wanted to since before he even enlisted; but he didn't want out, not now, not without Ian.

He didn't know how he was going to be able to handle being back in Chicago _**alone**_. He didn't want to return to Chicago at all, especially not without Ian, but he knew that Ian couldn't come with him and he knew that he had no where else to go. He **had **to go back to Chicago.

Mickey hadn't realized it but he had began to cry. He noticed when he felt a drop hit his hand. He felt fucking stupid. He shouldn't be crying. He's a Milkovich for fucks sake; but he was a Milkovich _in love_. He had never seen his parents in love; he had seen them fighting constantly. The only other Milkovich Mickey had ever seen in love was Mandy, unless you counted Nickey which Mickey didn't. Mandy was in love with Ian, just like Mickey, but Mandy's love for Ian was so much different than Mickey's. Mick loved Ian in so many ways, Mandy loved Ian as a best friend, not as a _lover_.

Awhile later Ian walked into Mickey's room; he was sweaty and dirty and he looked tired. Mickey smiled at the kid who's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Jesus Gallagher. Shut yer fucking mouth, unless you plan on sucking me." The kid laughed. Mickey was glad he hadn't lost his touch.

"Oh yea, of course Mickey. I'll just suck you off while you're laying here in a fucking hospital bed." Ian laughed as he spoke; Mickey rolled his eyes.

"So they tell you when I'm outta here?" Ian shook his head.

"A few days, I guess." Mickey nodded.

He had thought about it for a long time and had come to terms with leaving; he still didn't want to go, but he accepted that he had to.

"You'll write to me, right?" Mickey snorted and motioned for Ian to come closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, _**no stupid questions**_." Ian smiled; Mickey pulled him downward. Mickey kissed him. It took Ian a second to respond, but when he did it was a battle. Tongues slid together and teeth clanked. Mickey pulled away first.

"You better not get your ass shot off once I'm gone." He was serious, the kid better be fucking careful.

"I won't Mick, I won't." Mickey smirked.

Three days later Mickey was getting on the plane; going back to Chicago.

Ian balled like a baby the entire night before and when Mickey thought the kid wasn't paying attention he cried a bit as well. He still had to be strong for Ian.

As Mickey sat on the plane waiting for it to take off he thought. He thought about how much he fucking hated being told what to do. They were **telling** him to go back to Chicago. They were **telling ** him that Ian couldn't come with him. **He fucking hated the military**.

_Second Note To Readers- Alrighty, that's the end. I will start working on the sequel right away. Let me know what you thought of the ending.-Alayna_


End file.
